


Mornings

by Dragon_Dweller



Series: Mornings and Reflections (Henry Cavill/Reader/You) [1]
Category: Henry Cavill - Fandom
Genre: Body Worship, Confessions, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Lazy Mornings, Love, Love Confessions, Mention of sex, Mornings, Photographs, Protectiveness, Romantic Fluff, Sleeping Henry, Sleeping Together, Tenderness, True Love, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22223164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Dweller/pseuds/Dragon_Dweller
Summary: You admire Henry as he sleeps, and when he wakes, you fall in love with him even more. Who thought that was possible!
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Reader, Henry Cavill/You
Series: Mornings and Reflections (Henry Cavill/Reader/You) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600609
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	Mornings

You took a deep breath as you started to wake up, the warmth and familiar scent of Henry laying next to you radiated off him and filled your nostrils. Opening your eyes, you saw the back of his head, those beautiful and soft brown curls. You moved your face closer, nosing his hair and smiled, hearing him moan in his sleep. Slipping a hand over his side to his toned stomach, you stroking your fingers up and down his abs, smiling more, as he giggled in his sleep as your fingers caressed ticklish spots. Henry moaned and started to shift, making you move away from him, figuring he was just waking up, but when he rolled onto his back, he stayed asleep. You reached out and traced the line of his cheekbone, and across his brow, then down the bridge of his nose, brushing the pad of your thumb across his full and defined lips. Henry was an amazing man, and built like a god, while yet, still being a nerdy teddy bear. It was everything you loved about him, and more. You pressed a hand to his hairy chest, feeling the pound of his heart, and the up and down of his breathing. Looking back to his face, you saw the early morning light seeping through the half open curtains, and how it lit up the stray curls of his hair, making them glow with a golden brown, and red. Your heart fluttered, and you brushed the curls damped from the light sheen of sweat, he slept incredibly warm, from his forehead.

“You are gorgeous.” you whispered, with a sigh, tracing the rim of his earlobe.

Sitting up and gently, you picked up one of his heavy arms, gliding your palm along his massive forearm, wrapped your hand around his wrist, but you fingers didn't even touch, before you moved on to his broad and strong hand. His fingers were long and thick, nails well taken care of, because you were the one to do them. It had started off as a tease, you'd been doing your nails and Henry commented on how meticulous you were about the way you did them, and you telling him, he should try it sometime; since his nails were a bit long and all. So, he sat down in front of you, after you'd finished your nails, and held his hand out to you, the impish and sly smile on his face made your stomach flip and your knees feel like water balloons. Then, you'd spent the next forty-five minutes fussing over his nails. Ever since, you were the only person he'd let touch them, which annoyed many of the make-up artists on his filming projects. Turning his hand over, you pressed your palm to his, which fit perfectly, and caressed the gold signet ring on his little pinky.

Henry's hand suddenly closed around yours, slotting your fingers between his, making you look back to his face, and saw his blue eyes watching you, the hint of an amused smile on his lips. “Good morning.” he whispered, his voice deep from sleep.

“Morning.” You smiled back, your cheeks warming as you blushed.

He let your hand go and slipped his up the back of your shirt, walking his fingers up your spine, sending tingling, electric threads shooting out from where his fingers touched and popping into your mind, and much lower. You laid down on your side next to him, and Henry turned onto to his side, facing you. He reached out, brushing his fingers over your cheek, tucking your hair behind your ear, and gliding his fingertips down your neck and over your shoulder.

“Strange for you to be awake before me.” He commented, running his fingers up and down your arm. “Usually, I'm doing the staring and admiring, as you sleep.” He grinned at you, squeezing your arm, gently. “And whispering things to you.”

You blushed even harder.

“That's right, y/n.” Henry chuckled, his signature smile crossing his face. “I woke up, when you tickled me and I rolled over.”

“Why didn't you say anything?” you asked, your face starting to hurt from the embarrassed smile.

“And ruin it?” he laughed again. “Never.”

“What do you say to me, when I'm asleep?” You asked, tracing lazy patterns on his chest.

“Hmm.” He hummed, looking at you through half lidded eyes. “I definitely call you, gorgeous.” he admitted. “And some other things.”

“Like what?” you giggled.

“Oh, it's personal.” Henry told you, resting his hand on your side. “I love whispering things to you, while you sleep, follow the curves of your body, watch the rise and fall of your chest, see the peace and relaxation on your face. I love that, with the vulnerability of sleep, you trust me enough to fall deeply asleep with me next to you. To protect you in those moments.” he explained to you, getting a far off look in his eyes, a dreamy look, as he recollected it. “I admit, that,” he shifted in bed, biting and licking at his lips, telling you this was going to be something dear to him. “I—you remember, when I had to go away to film Batman vs. Superman, for like three months and you couldn't come with me cause of your press interviews..?”

“Yeah, that was a little bit ago.” you nodded, propping yourself up on an elbow, all focused on Henry's face.

“Well,” he blushed, looking so cute. “I got up way before you, that morning, and I didn't want to wake you up, so I just kissed you softly and said bye.” he admitted. “But, as I was going out the door to drive to the airport, something struck me and I couldn't get a foot out the door.” He frowned, remembering the moment. “I realized, almost, instantly what it was keeping me in place.”

“What was it?” You stomach weakened, you know why.

“You.” Henry whispered, ever-so-softly, resting his palm against your face and caressed your cheek with his thumb. “I know, I felt, that leaving you, was damn near impossible. To not see you for three months, was...hard as hell. So, I came back up here, you were still asleep, obviously. But, you'd spread out on the bed, laying on your stomach, your arm wrapped around my pillow and your head resting on it.” He swallowed. “God, that made leaving a millions times harder, seeing you being drawn even to my scent.”

You narrowed your eyes at him. “But, you did end up leaving.” you chuckled.

“I did.” He nodded, a grin pulling at one corner of his mouth. “I was an hour late, and almost missed my flight.” he confessed, chuckling. “But, what ultimately made it a bit easier to leave, was...I took a picture of you.”

“Henry.” You said his name in a firm and shocked voice. “I was still naked from us having sex the night before!” you exclaimed, looking at him just smile at you like the devil himself.

“You were.” he grinned, proudly. “I still have the photo in my phone, and when I miss you, I look at it. Recalling, me asleep beside you, and you just beautiful and peaceful. You give me so much peace and balance, which is hard to achieve in my daily life; with filming, interviews, work-outs and strict diets. The only other thing that gives me anything like that, other than you, is Kal.” he confessed, putting his heart on his sleeve for you.

You didn't think you could fall in any more love with Henry, as you were already. But, his confession melted whatever barriers were still up around your heart. You leaned forward and kissed him, carding your hand through his hair as you did, your fingers tightening in those curls, as Henry wrapped his arms around your waist and rolled onto his back, pulling you to lay fully on top of him.

“I really love waking up, like this, with you.” You professed against his lips.

“Then, we'll do it more often.” Henry replied, locking his lips with yours again, deepening the kiss until he left you breathless. “I love it myself.” he winked, making you laugh. “I love you more, though.”


End file.
